Don't You Trust Me
by 87sun-n-stars
Summary: A phone call and a song bring Lisa and Jackson's relationship through scrutiny. JxL. First fanfic. Please R&R. :D


A/N:Alright, so this is my first ever fan-fic... I tried to do some sort of cross between a fan-fic and a song fic... I don't know if it worked or not, but here it is. Anyways, I'm _**anxious**_ to hear what you guys think. Please don't be rude when posting reviews. I'm open to criticism as long as it's constructive!  
The song is "Don't You Trust Me" by Tupac. Take a listen, its actually pretty cool.  
And no, I don't own Red Eye or any characters.  
_Please review:D_

**Don't You Trust Me?**

She woke up to the phone ringing and sneaked a peek at the clock. _Three AM._

"Ugh. Stop ringing," she commanded, and the ringing stopped. She had managed a tired but satisfied grin only to have the ringing start again as if on cue. The grin fell of her face immediately as she made her way to the phone.

"Hello?" she whispered, aggravated.

"_Leese?"_ she heard his voice on the other end.

"Jackson? Where are you? I thought you were in bed." Her eyebrows crinkled together.

"_I had to leave."_

"Leave? You just got home!"

"_I'll explain when I get back, it was important."_

"Jack –"

"_Just trust me, alright?"_ he pleaded.

The line went dead before she could say another word.

She slammed the phone down hard. All thoughts of sleep were banished from her mind as she made her way to the kitchen for some scrambled eggs. It was her comfort food, the only thing in the world that could soothe her tormented mind. Well, that, and Jackson. But Jackson wasn't there. She grabbed the TV remote, hoping to watch a movie while she ate. Nothing was working today, she couldn't find a single one. So she turned the stereo on as she caressed a framed picture of her and Jackson. Their faces turned towards each other, with the sunset in the background made them look like two young lovers without a care in the world. The picture was deceiving. Her eyes brimmed with tears as the music played in the background. And she listened to the lyrics as she thought of their relationship.

_If you should stop for a while,  
you will find me standing by  
over here at the side of your life.  
You spend all your hours just rushing around  
Do you have a little time to have a little time for me?_

The tears started running… did he not see her? Sometimes she felt more like a possession of his rather than his partner. She still knew little about him. He still hid things from her behind that stoic mask of his… very few emotions ever made it through… He was gone for so long nowadays, only coming home for a few hours before rushing off again. She wanted him there with her, even if…  
_The arguments are nightly_  
…at least he'd be there with her.

"_Just trust me, alright?"_

_You tell me that you love me but your lyin'  
Fightin back the urge to start cryin'  
So why let it stress and aggravate me  
Instead I'd rather break hope you don't hate me_

Maybe she should leave…  
_See you got me trapped I'm going crazy this is slavery  
…give me space it won't get better  
_But she couldn't… she needed him, as much as she would like to deny it. She couldn't imagine life without him anymore. It just didn't exist. He was her life, even if he didn't love her. She couldn't leave.

"_Just trust me, alright?"_

The tears were done now, but the ache was still there. The picture was put back into place, the plate dropped into the sink on the way back to her room. She pulled the covers back up, and settled into a restless sleep.

"_Just trust me, alright?"_

Did she trust him?

* * *

Jackson hung up the phone and made his way back to the waiting car. All his thoughts were centered on Lisa. He climbed in and drove, barely paying attention to the music coming from the stereo. When did it all become so hard? Why the arguments? What happened to make everything change?

_I hang-up the phone (click)  
I can't barely hear you yellin' at me_  
_I'm sorry if I left you all alone  
But I couldn't make it home so we argue on the phone  
Don't you trust me? _

It broke his heart to hear the accusations in her tone of voice. It didn't matter, he would rather listen to her voice forever, even if all she did was yell at him. She was the only sane thing in his life, his entire world revolved around her.

_You're sayin' I'm too busy I ignore you  
I guess you didn't hear me when I said that I cared for you  
_This stupid job ran his life. He couldn't leave it now; he was in too deep. He hated it: all it did was drive a wedge between him and Lisa. Now all they talked about was the job, and how he was never there. He could say he loved her millions of times, but she would argue that he loved his job more.  
_I wanna hold you tightly but instead you wanna fight me…  
Don't you trust me?_

He pulled over to the side of the road. He had to regain his bearings… thinking about Lisa would make this harder than it had to be. The harder it was the longer it would take, and he needed to be back with her as soon as possible. His heart demanded it. Funny how Jackson Rippner, _the_ Jackson Rippner, couldn't wait to get back home to his girl. If anyone from his past could see him now, they would not believe it was him. Hell, he wouldn't have believed it 5 years ago, that he would be so attached to a girl. But she was no girl. She was Lisa. And he loved her for that. Despite everything, _because_ of everything, he loved her. He'd just show her how much when he returned.

_Don't you trust me?  
Maybe next time you'll be a little more sure  
When I can give you more when you unsure  
But baby until then I gotta leave ya  
It's not that I don't need ya  
And I hope that you understand why I bust it  
Not becuase we rushed it (hell no)  
But girl don't you trust me?_

The black beemer finally pulled back on to the highway, driven by a man with an aching but determined heart.

* * *

Two weeks. Two entire weeks had passed since the phone rang. Lisa was back on the couch with a plate of scrambled eggs in hand, watching a late-night movie. The stereo was back on, playing the now familiar song in the background. She started to doze off, when in the place between dreams and wakefulness, she heard the lock turning. Her heart gave a leap as he came to the living room and leaned on the doorway. She stared at him, and he stared right back, no words broke the silence as soft brown pools met the piercing blue of his. Then slowly he moved, producing a large manila envelope, which he then handed to her. She held it for a while, unsure, and then met his eyes again. They held a small glint of amusement that intrigued her. She returned to the envelope, opening it and pulling out a single sheet of paper.

_Mr. Rippner,_

_  
It is with great regret that we accept your resignation-_

The rest of the letter went unheeded as she turned back to him, wide-eyed. A large grin spread across his face as she looked at him in shock.  
"I'm all yours now," he whispered, his eyes full of passion for her. And they slowly made their way to heaven.

_You and me were met to be  
I'll wipe away your tears come and hug me  
I love you like you love me…_


End file.
